How did I End up Here?
by ACGirlof-the-past
Summary: A young eleven year old girl named Misty Starsky gets sucked into AC III with her friends Allay and Summer. Along the way to find each other again, they meet up new and old faces, and maybe even a small crush shall be formed on Connor and Misty. Shall the three girls ever tell them that they're not from this time? or will they finally realize they're talking to fictional charaters?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as my mom called me into the dining room to blow out my candles. I set down the PS3 controller as my friends ran into the other room with cameras, ready to take pictures. I smirked as I looked at my cake.

_Connor Kenway, Assassin's Creed III, and that awesome tomahawk…_, I thought as I looked at the red velvet cake that had everything that I had just thought. I sighed before shouting "TAMOHAWK CAKE!"

Everyone laughed at my "tamohawk cake" comment. (A/N when it says tamohawk I meant to spell it like that because I say tamohawk…. A lot…) I blew out all eleven candles as everyone took pictures and said "HAPPY ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY MISTY!"

After they sang the "Happy B-Day Song" all the kids ran into the living room to watch me finish AC III for thirtieth time in 2014. I moved Connor towards mister-I'm-too-good-to-die-because-I'm-Charles-Lee-and-i-will-kill-you-in-the-after-life guy. Mister Mohawk sat down as Lee gave him some alcohol. He drank it. I mentally punched Mr. Kenway for drinking out of a bottle someone else already drank out of… but it does make sense since Grandpa Kenway always did that. After Lee got stabbed I mentally started crying as we went out of the animus making Desmond go towards that damn keyhole. Then after the cut scene we had to play DrsgonVale and express how much dragons we had or what levels they were, since the credits are really really really really long so we did that for an hour.

"I'm tired, can we LOZ SS?" my brother, Ian, asked as he pushed the power button to his phone.

"NO! Why would we play Skyward Sword when you beat it!" I shouted making everyone look over to the living room. My brother sighed then suggested we play AC IV BF. Everyone turned that down.

"How about you three girls get some rest since Allay and Summer have to get up really tomorrow", my mother said as we sighed harshly saying "Yes ma" then we walked to my room and we started to watch YouTube from under my bed covers. We giggled silently as we watched Smosh play AC IV BF (Assassin's Creed IV (4): Black Flag) and failing miserably when they were trying to take down the two legendary ships… Brothers in Arms. Then after we laughed way too loud our phones were taken away, then we had to go to sleep.

Xxx

I woke up to a warm feeling on my back. I slowly open my eyes and I look around then I felt sort of weird then I look at what I'm wearing. I wasn't wearing my, awesome, AC III night gown instead I was in one of those 1700's dress. Then I noticed I was taller than I normally would be and I wasn't in my house with my friends. I was outside somewhere that sort of looked like the Homestead? I hear shuffling then growling. I turn my head around seeing four pairs of amber eyes, glowing at me with satisfaction. I gulped loudly wishing Connor was here to save, that is if he even existed.

Just as the wolves started to circle her Misty swore she jinxed herself when a flash of white and blue went whizzing by rapidly. She looked at where the wolves were. Arrows pointing out of their head, chest, or side. She wasn't stunned by the blood but by how familiar the arrows looked to her.

Summer's POV

Summer woke up in a bed with the Templar outfit on. she slightly was shocked not to see any of her friends with, until she realized she didn't look twelve years old instead she looked more like twenty two.

"Good morning", said a slight British accent. Summer jumped grabbing a random sword and pointing it at who spoke. Haythem Kenway. _My favorite…_, she thought as she put the sword aside apologizing with a scary tone that would make anyone run for dear life.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself I'm-"

"Haythem Kenway? Yeah heard of you before", Summer said cutting her least favorite Templar off, and she said it in a nice British accent.

"Hmm… it already seems you now me, but I don't know you? Please do introduce yourself."

"Summer… Summer Winddale."

**A/N Hey! I'm back again with another story! ~**_**Ta da~**_** well anyway I'd like to know how you thought of the story (and no flaming and you can say you didn't really like but not really like I should stop writing because I won't stop) so any way read and review then I'll get to my other stories as possible!**

**Addio! Until next time my fellow assassins!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

Allay woke up with a headache and a bad back. She opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. A forest. She, too, felt weird as she went to look at herself. Taller, she at least looked like she was twenty or twenty one. She was wearing red and black assassin robe. She started to panic realizing she wasn't with her friends.

"Misty?! Summer?!" she called, but no one answered except for a scream.

She jumped up, realizing that she had weapons on her person, and ran to where the scream was. Allay hid in some bushes as she tried to get a good look at who screamed. Misty. She was surprised to see her in a 1700's dress looking at a man with blue and white robe on with his hood down.

'_Holy shit is that Connor Kenway?'_ Allay thought as she slowly emerged from the bushes.

"Misty?" Allay said as her friend looked over her shoulder. Her friend just backed away towards the left just too afraid to even speak.

Back to the original character's POV

I tried to look afraid as I backed away. I still remembered my best friends voice but I had to act this way or they'll think I'm a part of the Brotherhood, which I'm not. I backed up giving my best horrified face then I tripped over a dead wolf but luckily Allay caught me then I started to relax as they brought me to the Davenport Manor. I still pretended to be scared but as Allay led me I was relax the whole time, in less if Connor looked back then I tensed up again. After thirty minutes of walking Connor asked who we were and how we knew each other. Allay answered both questions saying she was an assassin trainee and her name was Allay and my name was Misty and that we both come from Boston. Then she answered the second one, how we knew each other, the answer was that we knew each other since we were kids and we ha d another friend named Summer.

'_Ok a little too much information Allay!'_ my mind screamed as she looked at me then stopped talking.

"I thought I was the only assassin left in the colonies…" Connor muttered under his breath as we stopped in front of THE Davenport Manor. When Connor looked back I didn't even tense up instead I looked at the manor with excitement and amazement. My mind instantly went to the secret basement the official assassin opened the door to let us in, when doing so he kept a close eye on me (I bet thinking I'll do something I'll regret later on that is IF I do something like that). Connor said he was going to get the old man as he went upstairs. My friend grew a smile as she dragged me to play that bored game I always got beaten by the old at, when I was playing AC III. She pushed me into a chair as she sat in front of me. we played for a good three minutes not even realizing that a retired assassin and an assassin were watching us have a three minute show down of playing a bored game that I forgot the name of. (**A/N please tell me the name of that damn game because I forget and I keep thinking its called Chinese chest? So please tell what it's called, but for now I'm calling it a bored game)**

We heard small chuckle coming behind us. I looked over not even surprised to the old man right there with that damn cane ready to hit some assassin over the head. I mentally gulped as he walked over to Allay, who was scared shitless right now. He looked at her then me. My expression showed no emotion, to this he laughed.

"You must have not been told about to not fear-"

"Your cane? Please Allay has already told my stories of you whacking assassins over the head the like a badass", I cut him off. I closed my expecting a whack on the head from that damn cane of his. Then it came softly and not harshly, like he did to Connor once in sequence six, I think?

"Then tell me one thing about the assassins, that is, if your friend hasn't told you."

I decided to say one sentence that Ezio had said in AC II revelation, I think "Nothing is true everything is permitted."

Both men looked at me with shock as Allay and I just laughed. I was so used to Connor's emotionless face just to look at him right now made me laugh harder, the same with Allay. After this, we were welcomed to live here, in THE Davenport Manor. I mentally screamed with pleasure as Allay and I thanked them for letting us stay. But we had jobs. Achilles, Allay, and I had cooking duty while the Native Assassin had hunting.

Xxx

It has only been a month since we stayed here and I was getting worried. I kept thinking if Summer was here, or if she was still back home all snuggled up under my bed covers? Each night my mind went straight to a nightmare that happened every night when I was five. Me just fourteen years old when I, practically met Ratonhnhkae:ton.

_~Flashback from when she was five in real life and fifteen in AC III …~_

_I ran from whatever was chasing. But all I know it had caught up with ease. I closed my eyes and fell to the ground hard then I open my eyes to see a boy on top of me. I slightly blushed. I realized the boy had, too, blushed but his face almost looked like tomato or a cherry, I couldn't decide. He got up off of me swiftly extending hand. I took it thankfully and gracefully. I looked at him guessing he was at least eighteen._

"_I am sorry… there has not been a colonist girl here before…" he said. I ignored him asking who he was and where he lives._

"_I'm Ratonhnhkae:ton, I come from the Mohawk tribe down by the lake." He answered cautiously._

"_I'm Misty and I come from Boston."_

_He stared at me a little, I bet thinking why I gave him information about myself and where I live._


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback Kiss

_~Continuing the flash back… but first something that you should know before continuing this flashback…~_

It had only been a month that I'd been having this nightmare/dream. I told my parents but they kept telling me that it'll go away… but the problem is… it didn't…

_Me and Ratonhnhkae:ton sat at the edge of a cliff for two minutes. We talked about a lot of stuff, but mostly we talked about his lifestyle. But it almost ended at one question he had asked. Who do I like. I pondered a bit on this before answering. _

"_Well… it depends on how nice they are to me or… if I think they're cute", I finished. Before I knew it Ratonhnhkae:ton had his lips to mine. I blushed but did the same. We parted. Both of us were blushing wildly. He looked away, I bet too embarrassed to even look at me. I heard him mutter something, but before he could even get up I softly grabbed his arm pulling him down again._

"_Ever since I saw you… I… always thought you well… looked…" I couldn't even finish my sentence, seeing that the native teen had understood what I meant. With this we said our goodbyes. After he left I woke up smiling._

_~End of flashback…~ _

I smiled at the flashback, now remembering that Connor _is _Ratonhnhkae:ton. I kept thinking why I had that flashback about kissing him? To me that answer to that simple question is still much unknown to me. I that in the stable. I quickly walk in to the manor and start getting lunch ready. I start thinking about that kiss, from six years ago. I was still thinking about it I didn't notice that Connor came in with fresh meat.

"Misty!?"

"Huh?!" I asked/shouted. I turned around seeing he had a worried look, "Did you just come in…?"

"I came in a minute ago… then I asked you if Achilles was here but you didn't answer, so I kept calling your name until you answered just now", He answered before asking, "What were you thinking about?"

I decided to tell him about the flashback well… end of it at least "I was thinking about a kiss that some eighteen year kid gave me, when we were both sitting on a cliff edge…" I started to twirl my hair between my fingers as I looked down dreamily.

The Native raised an eye brow before sighing and taking the meat out of a small messenger's bag. I turned back around to continue making lunch, totally forgetting about Connor asking where Achilles was. It was only thirty minutes before the African American came limping into the house, followed by Allay, walking straight into the kitchen seeing that lunch was already being but on plates.

After lunch I decided to go out for a ride on my favorite stallion, A:keeks. I knew he belonged to Connor… but I just couldn't resist riding him. I had asked Connor many times if I could ride, he always said yes. Before I could even ask him he said I could ride his stallion. I swiftly walked out the door before running to the stable. A:keeks hated being in a stall, so he always trotted around the Homestead looking for something good to do. I found him waiting right by the stable. A:keeks has an earth brown coat, snowy white mane and tail, and his eyes were the deepest shade of brown. I put my hands on his back as I hoist myself up then, grabbing his mane, I turned him away from the manor and down the trail to Myriam's.

She greeted us happily, as she checked how much ammo she had for her musket. I had already gotten down from the back of the, proud, stallion. I had sent an hour with her talking about a lot of hunting things. Until it came to one very girlish question: who do I like. My mind went straight back to when I was five having that amazing dream.

"Well I do like one…" I said as Myriam perked her head up, interested in what I had said.

"Well then spit it up already!" Myriam said as slightly shoved me to keep talking.

"Connor", I said very knowingly Allay and Achilles were right at the small bridge Myriam had made, to get over a very small river.

"I knew it!" Allay shouted making us both look behind us. I didn't blush at all knowing I could trust her… but… the old man…? Well he was unpredictable so I worried about him telling Connor.

"Hmm…" was all he said before had a smirk and started walking back.

"If you want to know how I got to like him I'd like you to stay, old man!" with that he stopped and came back wanting to hear my little story.

It took me only a couple of minutes to tell the story. Nobody asked any questions. After a couple minutes of silence, we said our goodbyes. I walked in front of A:keeks, as he followed with his large head over my shoulder, and the others followed right beside the stallion. We reached the manor in only a minute as the earth brown stallion trotted down to the small river, probably wanting to get in a fight with a bull elk… again.

I opened the door to the manor, bumping right into the Native assassin.

**A/N Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the flashback…. Well anyway I'll get up a new chapter as soon as I can **

**(And sorry no Italian farewell… D:… )**


	4. Chapter 4: Wounded with no docter

I walked onto the balcony, calmly. I stared at the sky too interested in the stars to notice that someone had walked up behind me. I sigh hearing a high pitched giggle.

"Huh?" I turned around to see the one that I was worried about until right now, that is… until I saw it, "Summer? But… wait… are you a…? Shit…" I whispered the last part realizing the _she _had the Templar necklace on.

"I know, but it's the only way so I can fit in around and learn their secrets", Summer said, but I had still to understand her. Allay and the old man came walking onto the balcony. The "trainee" was surprised to see Summer, just as I was. But once she turned around Allay saw the necklace. She was frozen to her place.

"S-S-S- Summer?" was all she could manage to say as she nearly fell to floor, "You're a… a… a Templar!"

"Shut up! You know they're watching, right?!" Summer said, I knew she was dead serious. I told them to just go inside and we'll talk in there. I was surprised that the old man didn't even act up at all. We walked in the living room. I was relieved when I remembered Connor saying he was going to Boston, and I was still relieved when he hadn't come back. I told them to just sit down as Summer told her story.

"… And that leads up to me here and telling the story I'm telling you right now", she finished. Finally.

The old man was silent until he told us to get changed and be ready to prevent Connor from killing Summer. We nodded as we went upstairs. Once changed, we started telling stories, like we always did when sleeping over. We told ghost stories and the stories of many great assassins.

"And that was the end of Ezio Aditoure De Firenze…" Allay started fake crying and we laughed.

"Come on, you know if I had lived in his time I would have sucker punched him in the face!" I said as I threw a pillow up into the air and punched it, landing on Summer's face. She grimaced as she looked me straight in the eye then threw the pillow right back at me. After that, we had a full all out pillow war, of death. **(…(I-(A/N Just imagine three girls having a pillow war, of death, inside a manor with an old man drinking tea… just imagine that... (And before anyone asks this scene was just too epic for me to write…)) -like pie)**.

I woke up hearing a thud. I thought it was the old man, me, or the girls, who might have fallen off the bed. Then I heard a wince. It sounded a lot like Connor. I yawned as I stretched then I got up and out of bed to check who that was. My friends were still in their own beds, or should I say sleeping bags, so I walked downstairs. I was just about to go to Achilles's room, but what I saw before I got there was just unbearable.

"Ratonhnhkae:ton!" I screamed. I had no Idea I had said his real name, but… I did and that made his eyes shoot open.

_Wait… is this the end of story after Lee dies? _I thought as I run to his side, trying to help him up. It was hard carrying almost a hundred ton man, who was indeed, very stubborn. He complied as I stared at his wound. Straight in abdomen. I grimaced as I looked at. I kept thinking how could he stand having a wound like that and keep going? I called for the others. Allay was the first down then Summer and last Old Man Achilles. When they came down I was already taking the assassin's weapons off, on the kitchen tables.

"What the hell happened!?" they said at the same time.

"I don't know!" I screamed back as the native assassin passed out me catching him, before he fell off onto the floor.

Two hours was all it took to take off his robe, leaving the pants, and stitching his wound. It was hard stitching his wound, but we managed it. I sigh with relief as I sit down on the chair, next to the fire. Tomorrow was going to be a LONG day.

**A/N HEY GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm just finishing all the homestead missions so that why Dr. Lyle White wasn't in there, if you were going to ask that. And sadly nor Norris either… (YAY!) well anyway…**

**ADDIO! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW ASSASSINOS!**


End file.
